Be Careful what you Wish For
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Sparrow was having no luck getting over her writer's block. That was the worst of her troubles. At least, until she was transported to the Underground, and the Goblin King was demanding her help with a certain mortal woman. JS story, please RR!
1. But I didn't even make a wish!

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
Wait a minute, hold the phone. I'm actually here, writing something that isn't a complete humor fic? Dear Lord, another sign of the apocalypse. That's right, folks, the Emmy is back with something actually quasi-serious. Heaven help us all.  
  
Anyway, yes, this is a J/S story; don't be fooled by the first chapter focusing on an original character. I swear, it will make sense later. Hopefully, anyway, 'cause when does anything I do ever make sense? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this story of mine, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, and anything pertaining to it, doesn't belong to me. Neither does anything else I might mention that you know I don't own. I do own Sparrow, and her screen-name of Sparrow Whistler, however. If you want to use either, please ask my permission first, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: But I didn't even make a wish!   
  
"Ommm…Ommm…okay, meditating not working…" Sparrow sighed, and stretched her legs out from the lotus position they had been in. Her legs were starting to fall asleep, and besides, the computer desk was too small for her to sit like that.  
  
"All I need is one little idea. Nothing big. I'll take a one-shot humor fic. A song-fic even! No? Bastards." She sighed, rolling hazel brown-gray eyes to the ceiling. Her well of imagination was dry. It was drought season, and no rain of inspiration in sight.   
  
Slumping in the computer chair in defeat, she closed her Microsoft Word, which had been blank for the last hour or so. She decided to surf over to fanfiction.net, and maybe find some inspiration among the fics. She checked her reviews, under her name of 'Sparrow Whistler'. Sadly enough, that was her real name, not that anyone would believe it. I mean, what parents are cruel enough (or whimsical enough, depending on your point of view) to name a kid Sparrow? Well, hers, for one.   
  
And no new reviews. Ah well. She hadn't written anything new lately, so no wonder the reviews weren't pouring in.   
  
Sparrow's work consisted of a few romantic fics, and some humor stuff, mostly for one of her favorite movies, Labyrinth. Speaking of which, that section was her next destination.  
  
"Jeez, nothing new in. Hardly anyone updates anymore." Hence one of the reasons she was trying to write something new, though so far not succeeding. That, and she was an admitted 'review whore'. What could she say? Sparrow had low self-esteem, and good reviews did help her ego.  
  
"So, Pinky, that does pose the question of what we shall do now, to pass the time." Yes, Sparrow talked to herself. Quite a lot, actually. Having been home-schooled since the fourth grade (she was a senior now), she hadn't known a lot of other kids growing up, and had to learn to amuse herself. What ended up happening was an unbreakable habit of talking to herself. Nothing psychotic, just mostly thinking out loud, or adding some quip or comment to a fic she was reading, and cracking herself up. Odd she was, sure, but not schizophrenic. Not last time she checked, anyway.  
  
Running a hand through her thick hair, of a color she had yet to determine a name for. Sort of an auburn-y color, was her best so far, but with pale blonde highlights here and there from her earlier, and lighter, years. Thanks to genetics, her hair was thick, mostly due to it being in wavy curls from her ears down to where it was cut, just above her shoulders. Looked nice when she bothered to do anything with it, but hell to work with.  
  
"Maybe I should just wish myself away, and be done with it." She said, snorting. Never mind she wasn't exactly sure it worked that way. The only baby she had to wish away, though, was her niece Emily. And she loved that kid too much to even think about it. Not like it'd probably work, anyway. Sure, she believed, in the back of her mind anyway, that places like the Underground existed. But it was easier to believe, without actually trying the words, and having the disappointment when they inevitably didn't work, because those either weren't the 'right words' after all, or the Goblin King was busy elsewhere.   
  
Yeah, she wouldn't be going to the Labyrinth anytime soon.  
  
If only she knew how wrong she was.  
  
"What you're doing, Sparrow, is over-thinking things. Again. Must learn to curb that habit." Damn, she was bored. And hungry. Time for a snack. And a soda, she needed a Dr Pepper caffeine injection, STAT!  
  
Pulling back the chair, she padded barefoot across the carpet of the family room, and towards the kitchen. At least, that was the idea. Until her world was turned upside down, (literally; not metaphorically), and she tumbled head over feet, landing hard on a floor that from her landing, she classified as some sort of stonework. Which was not a fun landing, for those wondering. Having put her elbows out to save her nose (and her nice straight teeth, almost three years of braces was –not- about to be wasted!) she knew that she'd have bruises forming on her pale skin. There was only one response, for her predicament.   
  
"Owwww…" Not the most eloquent uttering, but it made the point.   
  
Sparrow was seriously considering letting forth a series of expletives, which would take a while because she knew a good many swear words, when the logical part of her mind started screaming at her.  
  
'Hello, you, falling onto what you think is –stone-, remember? And falling…that was no earthquake; you've known enough of those in California. So that merits the question…what the hell is going on?'  
  
Hesitantly, Sparrow opened her eyes, having just noticed now she'd had them tightly shut. She stood, brushing off dust from her clothes. Finally looking up, her jaw dropped.  
  
She was…no bloody –way-. She was in the throne room. THE throne room, from Labyrinth! She'd seen the movie enough times to know it well, looking out to the pit that had been in the middle. Which meant, that the throne was right behind her. And someone was watching her. She could feel it, that prickly feeling on the back of her neck…someone was watching her.   
  
'You don't think…?'  
  
Sparrow slowly turned to face the throne. If her jaw could have dropped any lower, it would have.  
  
Blonde spiky hair, check. Tights, poet's shirt, and those high boots, check. Mismatched eyes, check. The ability, (and even with all her making fun of him in her humor fics, she'd be the first to admit it) to look so damned sexy? Checkmate.  
  
She was standing, in the throne room, in the castle beyond the goblin city. In the middle of the Labyrinth. And the Goblin King was lounging on his throne, looking at –her-.   
  
Now, you have to know, Sparrow had a very large vocabulary. She'd always been a reader, even when she was younger. So she had a large variety of words, she could choose, as something to say to the Goblin King.  
  
Unfortunately, her large vocabulary went bye-bye, as her mind was in total shock. In doing so, her mouth by-passed her brain completely, and she had no control over what came out of her mouth next.  
  
"Holy Fishsticks on a cracker!"  
  
"Not exactly the response I was expecting." The Goblin King said, smirking that damned sexy smirk.   
  
  
  
'Focus, Whistler!'  
  
"Yeah, well, I hardly ever have control over what comes out of my mouth." Sparrow said, glancing around the throne room. "You know, I always knew it would happen someday. I've always been an odd one, I'll admit it. But I figured I'd have a few years yet, ya know?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sparrow said, waving a hand. "Just that, I've finally gone completely, utterly, irrevocably, and otherwise round the bend…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you know, an odd beginning from me. Who would've seen that coming? And that's sarcasm, children, for any of you not following. Anyway, I know this is beginning very oddly, but there is a purpose. It's in there somewhere; I'm almost certain, lol. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	2. Okay, who slipped hallucinogens in my co...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
Three reviews? Heh, not my best. Of course, it was just the first chapter. And probably a lot of readers are in school, and don't have time for fanfics. And maybe if I keep telling myself this, my ego won't be bruised too badly. Ah well, this story wants me to write it, so I have no choice. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Labyrinth isn't mine; I own nothing, nothing, tra la la. Sparrow is mine; however, ask permission if you want her for anything, por favor. Same goes for Andros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Okay, who slipped hallucinogens in my coffee, huh?  
  
"I assure you, Sparrow, you haven't gone 'round the bend'." Said the Goblin King, looking somewhat amused.   
  
"Easy for you to say." Sparrow replied. "There is no way I can be here, talking to you. I have to be crazy, or maybe I just tripped on the computer chair and whacked my head on the floor, and am unconscious right now."  
  
"Do you really think that could happen?"  
  
"Well that would be a new one for me." Sparrow admitted. "But I am an inherent klutz, I knock into, fall over, and or crash into pieces of furniture, or over my own two feet at least once a day. Therefore, this isn't real."  
  
By now, the Goblin King was getting annoyed. He hadn't expected her to be so damned stubborn. "Why don't you…what is it mortals do? Ah yes, pinch yourself, so you know this isn't a dream."  
  
Sparrow shook her head. "Sorry Jareth…your name really is Jareth, right?" he nodded. "Kay, just making sure. Anyway, that's not how it works. You –can- pinch yourself in a dream, and have it hurt. Because you actually are pinching yourself, while you're unconscious. It's true, I read it somewhere. Someone else has to pinch you, if I recall, so you know whether it's a dream or not...oww, damn it! That hurt!"  
  
Sparrow rubbed her arm, and Jareth calmly walked back to his throne. That was when it hit Sparrow like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Holy something or other, Batman. I'm really here. Ohhh, I think I need to sit down." Sparrow's knees suddenly felt weak, and sat down quickly, on the steps before Jareth's throne. She put her head in her hands, groaning.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jareth asked. Sparrow groaned again.  
  
"No."  
  
Well he had asked. "Come now, one would think you'd be a bit more on the cheerful side."  
  
"One would think so." Sparrow drawled, looking up at him. "Except one is trying to get one's mind around the fact that one is the Labyrinth, sitting in front of one of one's favorite characters of all time. And wondering why one is here, and what you intend to do with one."  
  
Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He had the most horrible feeling, that sarcasm was a large part of this girl's personality. "Believe me, it wasn't my choice. But you're the one, and that's all there is to it."  
  
The one? The one what? "Do I even want to know what the hell you're talking about?"  
  
"You, Sparrow Whistler, are the one that, according to Destiny, that is supposed to help me with a certain…ahem…problem of mine."  
  
"Destiny?" Sparrow asked. "As in the force that what is meant to be, will be?"  
  
"No, as in an annoying, cheeky little red-head who I'm seriously giving thought to tossing into the Bog, if I thought I could get away with it."  
  
Sparrow didn't even try making sense of that statement. It was best just to let it lie. "Oookay…so, I'm destined to help you with some problem. What, can't finish your crossword puzzle? 'Cause words are about all I'm good for. I'm not strong, and I have no magic."  
  
"The problem is not so much a what, as a who." Jareth said cryptically.   
  
Was it just her, or did he look almost…embarrassed? Ohhh…  
  
"Oh dear Lord, I'm supposed to help you with Sarah?" Sparrow exclaimed. "You have got to be joking. Have you even read my stuff? I don't do romance well. Lots of building up to it, but once I get there, it just kind of fizzles. I'm better at humor, ask anyone on ff.net. You so have the wrong girl, J man. Oh, yeah, and by the way, the humor stuff was all meant in good fun. Nothing personal, you know. So please let's keep thoughts away from bogs and oubliettes, huh?"  
  
Jareth was looking very close to wanting to kick Sparrow across the floor like a goblin. "I assure you, I don't have the wrong girl. You're it, whether you or I like it."  
  
Well, she obviously wasn't talking him out of it. Joy. "All righty, I'll go with you on this for now. But that poses another question: Why wait so long? She's got to be in her thirties by now."  
  
"She is twenty-two, by your mortal way of aging." Jareth informed her. "Where you are now, is what you might call an alternate universe, from the one you are from."  
  
Well, that actually made sense. "Oh, I get it. Because if I'm the one to help you…yeah, the real adventure must have happened at least a few years before the movie, right? And I was born in '86, the year the movie came out. So, ergo, the me from this world is way too young to help you, and probably hasn't even heard of Labyrinth yet. How am I doing so far?"  
  
"Surprisingly well." Maybe there was hope for her yet. "You will help, then?"  
  
  
  
Sparrow raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"  
  
Ohhh, the smirk was back again. "Well, no. But I thought it polite to ask anyway."  
  
"Thanks ever so much for the consideration." Sparrow drawled. "What about my family? Me suddenly disappearing will be cause for alarm."  
  
Jareth waved a leather bedecked hand. "I took care of that. You are in Europe, England specifically; having inherited an estate from an old relative you didn't know you had. The will was for the eldest living female in the Whistler line, with the stipulation that you had to move there for at least a year. And as far as I could see, you're the only girl in your family at all, except for your niece. Who is quite a bit younger than you."  
  
"Gee, glad you didn't go for something elaborate or anything." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes. "But I guess it'll do. Despite the fact my roots are mostly Swedish with some German thrown in there somewhere, and that as far as I know I don't have a drop of English blood in me…sure, it'll work."  
  
Jareth chose to ignore her sarcasm. "Good. I suggest you get to work thinking of how you shall go about it, then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparrow wandered through the castle, wondering just how the hell she was supposed to pull this off. I mean, sure, she –wrote- this stuff, but that was different. She knew that it was going to end in 'happily ever after', because she was in control. She didn't have that assurance here.   
  
If she ever met Destiny, and apparently the entity was a corporeal being according to Jareth, she was rather tempted herself to toss her…him…whatever, into the Bog.   
  
But she was straying from the point. Here she was, in the Underground, literally thrown into the makings for a Labyfic.   
  
And to think a couple hours ago she was nearly bored to tears.  
  
Lost in thought, and not looking where she was going, Sparrow was startled when she knocked into something. Actually, that was nothing new to her; she bumped into things a lot. But most of the time, the things didn't say 'ooof'.   
  
Hmm, if her knowledge of fanfics was any help, she'd have bumped into what she liked to call the 'token best friend', or possibly the 'token sibling'. One person, male or female (in this case, male, according to the chest she banged into) who was the only one able to make fun of the Goblin King and get away with it. And usually listen to him whine about Sarah. He'd probably be tall, with mismatched eyes, and long dark hair. Possibly cut the same as Jareth's.  
  
Sparrow looked up, into a pair of pale blue eyes that were exactly the same color. Damn, wrong on that point. His hair was dark, though. Black as a raven's wing, with some blonde highlights in them that were definitely not natural. She was wrong about it being long, though. It was kept short, in that messy, semi-spiky looking way that was popular for men Aboveground nowadays.   
  
In fact, his…hmm, she'd guess about 6' 2" frame was dressed in Aboveground clothes too. Black jeans and a deep blue button up shirt. Mayhap he was human for all she knew.  
  
She did know, however, that with that sexy smile he was giving her, and the way his frame fit those clothes…hot damn, he was gorgeous. And he knew it too.  
  
"Well, hello there." He said, flashing another smile as he looked down at her. Sparrow, being only a hair or so over 5' 3", was quite a bit shorter than him. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Neither was I, so it's all right." Sparrow said, giving him a smile of her own. "So, you're the token best friend, huh? Not bad."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind, long story."  
  
He looked confused for a moment, but recovered quickly. He took one of Sparrow's hand, bowing over it. "Forgive my manners, for not introducing myself." He said smoothly. Damn, the women must just fall at his feet. "I am Andros. And you are…?"  
  
"Not even remotely interested." Liar. But she'd be damned if she fell all over herself for this arrogant man. Or Fae, as the case might be. "Save your charms for someone who cares, Andy baby."  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, you prefer Andros?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's just no one's ever called me that before." He flashed a smile again. Must…not…melt… "I would be honored if you would, Miss…?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sparrow. Sparrow Whistler."  
  
"Sparrow?" Andros repeated. "That's an unusual name."  
  
"'Cause Andros is almost as common as John." Sparrow drawled. Andros chuckled.  
  
"I concede you the victory, Miss Sparrow."   
  
"It's just Sparrow, and you're Andy, capiche?"  
  
"I capiche."  
  
"Good." Said Sparrow. "Say, Andy, you know Jareth pretty well, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Andy said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because there may be a silver lining in the clouds yet." Sparrow put a hand on Andros's back. She couldn't have reached his shoulder, without straining herself. Damn, it was tough being short sometimes. "And you, Andy, may be able to help me. You know why I'm here, right?"  
  
"Sure, you're the one who's supposed to help Jareth win his lady love."  
  
"Good, we're on the same page, then. How'd you like to help? Seeing as you know J a lot better than I do."  
  
"I might be persuaded to lend a helping hand." Oooo, not only Jareth could do that sexy smirk. Andy had a touch of mischief in him too, all the better. He'd have fun with this, and it might just give Sparrow the help she needed.  
  
"Andy, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Said Sparrow. "Or at least a way of getting me out of this thing alive…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, things are moving along quite well, in my own opinion. I swear, Sarah is going to make her appearance soon, but one does have to set the storyline, and get the scenes all correct, ya know? Oh, and I hope you all like Sparrow and Andros, I find them lots of fun to write. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	3. A cliche here, a cliche there, cliches e...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
Well, what with my dear sister Danalas cracking the whip, and ordering me to get chapter 3 up, I didn't really have much choice in writing it. Not that I'm complaining. Much. *glares at her sister* Seriously though, I do like this story, even if no one else hardly does. Ah well, it's just my guilty pleasure between humor fics, I suppose. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Nor anything else I mention that you know isn't mine. Sparrow and Andros are, however. Please ask permission first if you want to use them.  
  
Special note to Isis33: I am sorry; I didn't know there was another Labyfic with the same title, until I already had it up. No offense was meant to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: A cliché here, a cliché there, clichés everywhere!  
  
Sparrow was toast. Burnt toast. Burnt toast that fell on the floor, butter side down.  
  
Even with her knowledge gained, by asking Andy about Jareth, hadn't helped her much. She knew more about the Goblin King, yes, but nothing she couldn't have figured out by herself. Mostly they had discussed his feelings for Sarah, which as a confirmed J/S shipper, Sparrow had known already. Besides which, why else would she be here if he didn't love her, huh?   
  
So that was why she found herself, after nearly two weeks of staying in the castle beyond the Goblin City, no closer to her goal than she had when she started. And Jareth was slowly getting more and more fed up with her. If she didn't figure out something soon…well, that didn't merit thinking.  
  
Sparrow sighed, leaning back against the wall. She was lounging across the ledge of her balcony, one leg dangling down in the air. Looking out into the magnificence that was the Labyrinth, she thought might help her thought process. No luck, she might as well be back in that room fit for royalty, which had been given to her during her stay. It was a beautiful room, with its mahogany wood, and colors of soft blues and purples. Sparrow could let herself be very comfortable there, if she wasn't so on edge. No pun intended.  
  
She heard someone cough behind her. She turned, seeing Andros. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." He replied. "Didn't want to startle you, and have you fall."  
  
"I appreciate your foresight." Sparrow said, smiling. She drew her legs to her chest, giving him room as he boosted himself up onto the ledge.  
  
He was looking at her thoughtfully. "I thought your hair was more brown. It looks copper right now."  
  
"Yeah, it does that. Changes depending on the light. It's odd like that." Sparrow said absently, looking out to the Labyrinth again. "But I'm guessing you didn't seek me to talk about my hair."  
  
"I'm hurt, that you think I have other motives than the pleasure of your company." Sparrow just gave him a look. "All right, so Jareth's not too happy, that it's been two weeks, and you haven't even given him an inkling of what you intend to do."  
  
"So he sent you, to tell me to just throw him a frickin' bone already?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gad, my sense of humor is lost amongst you people." Sparrow sighed. "To be honest, Andy, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Not now, and probably not ever. I write this stuff, sure, but the real kind is totally lost on me."  
  
"Why not try something from your own life, then?" he suggested. Sparrow snorted.  
  
"I could do that, if I had any to go by." Sparrow admitted. "I don't know enough guys to have ever gone out with one, and the ones I do know are my friends boyfriends."  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
  
  
"Meaning, I have no real life experience in that field whatsoever. I've never even been kissed."  
  
"That could be remedied." Andy purred, scooting closer to her. Sparrow scooted back.  
  
"Whoa, hey, three feet of personal space, buster!" She cried. "No time for that, and I have no desire to be the latest in a long line of conquests. I know your type."  
  
"I'm hurt you'd think such a thing." Andy said, putting a hand to his heart.  
  
"Only because it's true. And we're veering off subject. I can't help J, 'cause I don't know what to do. And I can't think, because there's no sound of waves!"  
  
"Waves?"  
  
"Ocean waves." Sparrow clarified. "When I really need to relax, and think, I'll walk down to the beach, and just lie on the sand, listening to the ocean, and feeling the waves crash on shore. If this ever ends, I'll take you sometime, and you'll see what I mean."  
  
"It's a date." Andy said, smirking. Sparrow just made a face.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Yeah, love it, don't you?"  
  
"More like can't stand it." Sparrow countered. "You'll just have to accept, Andros, that not all woman will throw themselves at your feet."  
  
"Maybe that's what makes such a woman desirable." Was it just her, or did he sound sincere on that. Best –not- to think about it.  
  
"You know, I'm seriously considering just going in there and telling J to just get some backbone already, and tell her himself."  
  
"So why don't you?" Andy asked her.  
  
"Because I like myself in one piece, mostly."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparrow was considered an intelligent person. Since first showing the spark in first grade, spouting off 'paleontologist' for a word, in a class contest of finding a word with the most syllables, Sparrow knew she was different from her peers, who were giving two and sometimes three syllable words. It was also her first taste of really knowing, that she didn't fit in.  
  
Psychological hang-ups aside, and getting back to the point, though. Sparrow was feeling awfully stupid. And for once, there wasn't a math test in front of her, which was cause for her usual frustrations. It was just one task. One she was supposed to perform. And couldn't for the life of her figure out –how-.  
  
Get Jareth and Sarah together. A simple enough task, for an adept fanfic writer. Hell, even a lousy one. But going through scenarios and scenes she recalled from fanfics she'd read or wrote, she had nothing she could practically employ.  
  
Time to really get down to thinking. What about what Marcus Aurelius said? The emperor counseled simplicity. As she learned from his Meditations, via a copy of Silence of the Lambs. Simplicity, yes, first principles. What is it in itself? It's own nature?  
  
The hell was she talking about? That wasn't even the right context of what she was thinking. Her poor brain was over-wrought, was the problem. There was one bit that made sense, though. Simplicity. Sometimes the simplest plan can be the best.  
  
Talking to Jareth would be no help. She'd tried it, and all she'd gotten was glares, snippy comments, and an order to 'get to work, or end up in front of the cleaners'.   
  
So why not try talking to the other side, of this fairy-tale soap opera?   
  
"That's it!" she cried, jumping to her feet, and raising her arms in triumph. And smacking her arm on a low-hanging branch of the tree she'd been sitting under. "Oww, damnit. But still, yes, finally I've got something!"  
  
It was so simple, why hadn't she thought of it before? Just go up, and talk to Sarah. She'd know once and for all how the woman felt, and she'd have done her job. Then she could go home, or if J couldn't reverse the spell on her family, she could do some traveling. That idea was appealing; she'd always had a yearning to travel abroad.  
  
As it turned out, Sparrow wouldn't have a chance to carry out her plan.  
  
"Sparrow?"  
  
Sparrow stepped out from canopy of the tree, and into the sunlight and the beautiful garden she'd been shocked to know existed. "What is it, Andy?"  
  
Goodness, Sparrow didn't know what to make of the look on his face. It seemed to be mostly surprise and shock…but with what almost seemed like a bit of amusement in there somewhere.  
  
"You will –never- guess what happened." He said.  
  
"I was named supreme dictator of the universe?"  
  
"Afraid not, my dear." Andy said.   
  
"Well then, regale me with your news, I'm awful at guessing games." Sparrow told him.   
  
"Sarah's here. In the Underground."  
  
Well, that was on she certainly hadn't anticipated. And right after she'd finally thought of something, too, damn it all.  
  
"Well…that's certainly an interesting turn of events." Sparrow said, her voice cracking a little on her. "How?"  
  
"How else does one get here, if they aren't invited personally by Jareth, like you?"  
  
"Invited is one way of putting it." Sparrow said. "Uprooted from your home without even a by your leave, is another. So Sarah was wished here. Hmm, that opens up a whole boxful of clichés. Did she wish herself away, or did someone wish her? Because that's two totally different roads to go down. Wished herself…well, could be from an abusive boyfriend, husband, or whatnot…or more in our favor, in a fit of remorse while pining for J. But I doubt we're that lucky. So what's the case?"  
  
"Someone wished her here." Andy informed her.  
  
Sparrow nodded. "Ah yes. An old favorite of fanfic writers. Hmm, there's the avenue of friends, or college roommates, or even enemies, that somehow find her copy of 'the book' and say the words. Ooo, or her stepmother wishing her away in a fit of anger, that's a popular one. And then there's the old stand-by, Toby. So which is it? My money's on Toby, personally."  
  
"You'd be right. From what I gather, her brother wished her away." Andy said, looking at her puzzlingly. He didn't like it when she kept referring to their predicament like it was one of those 'fanfics' she talked about. He didn't know why, he just didn't like it.  
  
"Was she babysitting again, having him stay over at her house, or did he wish her away out of sympathy, because she was pining for J?" Sparrow asked, listing the three popular ones for a Toby-centric fanfic. She was curious, and besides, never knew when a piece of information might come in handy.  
  
"I don't know." Andy admitted. "All I know is he's out in the Labyrinth, and when I left them, Jareth and Sarah were yelling at each other, before he finally got fed up and transported her to her room."  
  
"Such a prosperous beginning to our tale." Sparrow drawled. "Well, that leaves me with only one option."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"It's time to brave the lion's den. I have to go talk to Sarah, and hopefully finally get things moving in our story..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, Sarah is finally going to make her appearance, next chapter. I have most of it planned out already, so it should be up sooner than later. Should be, anyway, if real life doesn't get in the way. Not that anyone cares, I know, except maybe my sister *gives her a 'are you happy now' look* so c'mon people, give this poor writer an ego boost, huh? I could use one. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	4. Chicken! No, goose! Wait, that's not ito...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
Well, my –dear- sister Danalas is ordering *cough* I mean, asking for another chapter, so I was forced *coughs again* I mean, I was happy to comply with her demand…wish, I mean wish! Eh heh heh heh…-Anyway-, for those few of you who care, here's another chapter for you. And finally, Sarah's in the story. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, the Labyrinth isn't mine, nor is anything else you know I don't own. Sparrow and Andros are mine, however, and you're free to use them if you just ask permission first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Chicken! No, goose! Wait, that's not it…oh yes…DUCK!  
  
"Okay…this is nothing. Just go in and…uh…well, we'll wing it from there."  
  
All right, so her pep talk wasn't working. Sparrow was standing in front of the door to Sarah's room, having finally gotten the Goblins directions sorted out enough, and now she had no idea what to do. This wasn't her territory. Ah well, like she said, she'd just have to wing it.  
  
She let out a long breath, straightened her spine. It was now or never. She knocked on the door, before opening it. It was rude, sure, but she couldn't give Sarah the chance to just yell at her to go away.   
  
She probably should have, on retrospect. Especially when she was an object flying towards her. Ducking just in time, she winced as she heard a crash. She hoped whatever that was, hadn't been expensive.  
  
"Jeez, woman! Hold your fire! Make sure you have the right target, at least!"  
  
"What the…you're not him."  
  
"Thanks for noticing."  
  
The two women looked at each other, one with a half smile, the other looking shocked.   
  
Now, Sparrow knew Sarah would be attractive. She'd surfed a few Jennifer Connelly sites in her time, for research on Sarah's looks. And Sarah was no different, she was a gorgeous woman. Her deep brown hair was cut a bit shorter than when she was younger, to her upper back, but it was rich and lustrous. She stood about 5' 7" or so now, with soft curves complimenting her frame.  
  
Wow, was Sparrow feeling inferior right now. Sure, she knew she was a decently attractive individual…but wow. Sarah was in an entirely different league than her. But no matter, her hang-ups were not the issue right now.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I meant to introduce myself. I forgot, what with being target practice and all." Sparrow grinned. Sarah cracked a smile. All was good. "I'm Sparrow Whistler. And no, I'm not a Fae, Faerie, Elf, or otherwise some other fairy tale creature. I'm human, just like you. Even if my parents did give me a name fit for one of Titania's court."  
  
"And you're here…why?" Hoo boy, lying time. Somehow 'I'm here 'cause J is a cowardly git and can't tell you he's in love with you himself' just didn't seem like a good option. So she went with her cover story.  
  
"I'm here because I traded myself for my niece, when I wished her away." Hey, it wasn't that bad a cover story. In fact, wouldn't make a half-bad fanfic…no, not now. File that one away for later.  
  
"You didn't run the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, sitting down on a plush green chair. The room was done in green and cream, with mahogany wood. It was a very pretty room.  
  
Sparrow sat down on a chair facing opposite. She was glad to get Sarah's mind off other matters, namely J, and the fact that her brother was out in the Labyrinth. At least it kept her from throwing things.  
  
"No, I didn't." Sparrow explained. Hell, if she ever had wished her niece away, she was pretty sure it would transpire something like how she was telling. "Frankly, I'd almost wished myself away, but I wished her away instead, since I didn't know if it'd work with just me. And I didn't even want to take the chance, that I would lose and he'd get Emily. So I made the deal. But that's all right. This place is incredible; I never really fit in back in the real world, so this is a dream come true for me. And Jareth even said I could go home to visit my family, for the holidays. He's really not that bad a guy, when you get to know him." Uh oh…wrong thing to say…  
  
"Are you KIDDING!?!" Sarah yelled, jumping from her chair. Oh dear, she was pacing. That was never good. "He steals children!"  
  
"Well, if we want to get technical, no. You 'ask for the child to be taken'. That's not stealing, per se."  
  
"Well…yeah, I know." Sarah conceded. "I figured that one out a while ago…but still! He –does- turn them into goblins!"  
  
"That I can't give you a yes or no answer on. I keep forgetting to ask whether it's true or not." Sparrow admitted. "But look on the bright side! You're definitely too old to be turned into one, if they are!" Oh for the love of…this was –not- Sparrow's day. Her mouth was bypassing her brain completely again.  
  
"Oh God, Toby! Damn it, he's out there by himself!" Sarah was looking really distraught by now. Sparrow sighed, feeling guilty. She'd wanted to help Sarah, and all she'd succeeded in doing was putting her foot in her mouth. And she could understand Sarah's worry for her little brother. While she was the youngest child of three, she did her just turned two niece, Emily. That kid already had Sparrow wrapped around her little finger.   
  
Well, there was only one thing to do. It was going to be hard. Really hard. Like Olympic marathon hard. But she had to do it. Sarah couldn't, it would be against the rules. So that left her. Sigh. And here she thought she'd get off easy, being a supporting character that made wisecracks.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah." Sparrow said softly, headed for the door.   
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Help, of course." Sparrow looked back, giving a half-smile. "Look, I can't promise Toby will win, but he'll make it out safe. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ANDROS!"  
  
"You bellowed, dearest?"  
  
Sparrow nearly jumped a foot. She had been on her way to the throne room to look for Andros, until she realized that was most likely where Jareth would be. So she had gone with option two. Lovely, how they could appear like that, came in handy. Too bad Sparrow couldn't do that. It'd save her a lot of trouble.  
  
"Thank goodness. I need you." She told him, before mentally cringing, knowing how he'd construe what she said.  
  
"Really?" He drawled, quirking an eyebrow. "Really, Sparrow, I hadn't known you were so…forward."  
  
"Oh come off it, you arrogant jerk, and get your mind out of the gutter." She growled. "You know very well that's –not- what I meant."  
  
"Pity."  
  
Sparrow rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. "Andy, I need your help. Please."  
  
"Oh?" Ah, now she had his interest. "With what? You know very well I can't take Sarah and Toby home. And considering the objective of your 'job' here, I wouldn't think it'd be in your best interest."  
  
"Not to mention J would drop me in front of the cleaners…in fact, he still may do that." Sparrow grimaced. She hadn't thought of that until now. Oh well. "But I have to help. My conscience will berate me endlessly if I don't."  
  
"And just what do you have planned?"  
  
"Toby's out there alone, in the Labyrinth, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well…he won't be for long. Beam me up, Scotty, I'm about to run the Labyrinth. And hopefully, live to tell the tale…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's right, I'm actually featuring the Labyrinth prominently in one of my stories. I'm shocked as everyone else, I don't usually have the actually labyrinth in my stories too much. Guess I'm making up for lost time. Anyway, next chapter will feature Toby and Sparrow traversing the Labyrinth. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	5. Let's just hope there's no Minotaur out ...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
You know, I've finally realized something. My imagination has an absolutely twisted sense of humor even worse than mine. Here I am, trying to jump-start some idea of what I'm supposed to do next for this story, and not getting any help at all. So, finally, I get some inspiration. For my novel. Which I've had put on hold for months, due to lack of ideas. See, twisted. So, to be my usual obstinate self, I'm writing here instead. Yes, I realize I'm insane. And I'm happy that way, so no need to call the men in white coats. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, nope, not mine. That ought to appease the lawyers. Sparrow and Andros, however, do belong to me. If you want them for a story, please ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Let's just hope there's no Minotaur out there  
  
"I am insane."  
  
Sparrow had always known she was odd, but she hadn't truly ever questioned her sanity until right now. On a hill overlooking the gargantuan structure known as the Labyrinth, she was this close to carting herself off to the nearest loony bin.  
  
Just –how- did she think she'd be able to help Toby through –that-? Barring having no physical strength to speak of and more medical problems than should really be necessary…she had no idea what the hell she was doing. Not that she usual did, but she was usually better at getting people to believe she did. But this…  
  
"Second thought?" Gya! She'd forgotten Andros was still there. Well, he didn't have to sound so smug!  
  
"Second, third, and fourth." Sparrow replied dryly. "But that's never stopped me before. And neither are you, so save any last minute attempts to dissuade me. I'm damned stubborn when I want to be."  
  
"As you wish." Andros sighed. "Just be careful, huh? Try to make it through in one piece, so Jareth will have more to work with when he tips you into the Bog."  
  
"Funny one, aren't you?" Sparrow said, with a little bark of a laugh. She was terrified, though she wouldn't admit it to the likes of Andy. And she still didn't know what she was doing. Except that Toby would need help, or at least some moral support, and she was the only option available.   
  
"Sparrow…" Andy started. Sparrow held up a hand.  
  
"Save it. You're sounding like I'm not coming back. I'll be –fine-, Andy. I'll see you later, all right?" And she started off down the hill, before Andros could say another word.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't even think about it. You bite me, and I swear, I'll bite right back."  
  
That seemed to get the message across. The biting fairies, which had started to come near her, backed off quickly. Now where was Hoggle? Ah, here he came now.  
  
"Who're you?" he asked. "Wait, ain't you that girl staying up at the castle?"  
  
Sparrow blinked. "Yeah…though I didn't know that was common knowledge around here."  
  
"Word travels fast 'round here. What're ya doin' here, anyways?"  
  
"Come on, Hoggle, I think you can guess. You know very well who came in before me." Time to turn on the charm, such as it was. "Now, don't you think you could open the doors for me, hmm?"  
  
"It's against t'e rules." Was Hoggle's reply. All right, so wheedling wouldn't work. Time to go for the old stand-by: Guilt trip.  
  
"Yeah, I know…but poor Toby's in there all –alone-. He's just a kid, after all. He's got to be so scared." Time to go in for the kill. "I mean, isn't Sarah your friend? And wouldn't she be so upset if anything happened to her brother?"  
  
"Well…I suppose yer right." Hoggle conceded. Hah, I'll take my Oscar now, thank you.  
  
And before she knew it, she was in the Labyrinth. Hopefully, her little talk with Hoggle hadn't cost her too much. By calculations, Toby had only been in the Labyrinth maybe ten, fifteen minutes.   
  
Now came the hard part. Trying to find him. Remembering about the 'I wouldn't go either way', Sparrow went through the hidden opening right in front of her. All right, so at least some things were like the movie. But how was she supposed to find Toby, and who knew where he'd gotten to by now? She hadn't thought that far…  
  
Well, when in doubt…just do –something- and get it over with. In this case, Sparrow went for a unique approach. She was trying to find Toby, right? So, instead of trying, try –not- to. Hey, I did say Sparrow was odd. But it made a weird sort of sense in her brain. So, shrugging, she put her hand over her eyes, and stepped forward…  
  
BAM! About fifty pounds of eight-year-old made contact with just about one hundred pounds of seventeen year old. Sparrow regained her balance a bit more quickly, and held out an arm for Toby to steady himself.  
  
Well, it had actually worked! Whadda ya know!  
  
"Hi, Toby." Sparrow said. To be totally honest, Sparrow had no idea how to talk to an eight-year-old boy. As was stated earlier, she was a youngest child, both of her brothers over ten years older than her. And she had no nephews, yet. So she went with her usual approach when talking to young people. Just talk to them like you would any adult. It had worked for her so far.  
  
"Hi…I didn't know anyone else was in here." He was a cute kid, Sparrow thought. Blonde hair, blue eyes…he'd have the girls beating down the door when he got older. "How did you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Sparrow. I've come to help you. Your sister Sarah sent me." Well, it was close enough to the truth. And might make the boy a bit more at ease.  
  
"Is Sarah all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Worried about you, but sisters do stuff like that. Now come on, we got a Labyrinth to get through."  
  
"You're going to help me?"  
  
"Yeah…or I'm going to try to, at any rate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparrow didn't think she'd have so much in common with an eight-year-old. She still wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not.  
  
Toby was at an age where he was reading a lot of the same books Sparrow had at his age. Ah, nice to know that the love of the written word wasn't completely lost upon the next generation. Though Sparrow was a little rusty on her Beverly Cleary and Judy Blume, she remembered enough to keep Toby from thinking too much about what a daunting task they were up against.  
  
She probably should have been thinking more. Before she knew it, they were in front of 'Alph and Ralph', the door guards. And their nether counter-parts, 'Tim and Jim'. Hmm, because Toby was Sarah's brother, were they expected to take the same route? No…it couldn't be that easy. Though admittedly, the route Sarah had taken couldn't really be classified as 'easy'.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. One of you tells the truth, the other lies." Sparrow said.   
  
"Aww, you didn't let us say the part about certain death!" lamented Tim.   
  
Sparrow rolled her eyes, looking at Toby. He shrugged. "Fine, knock yourselves out."  
  
"One of these doors leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other leads to…"  
  
"Ba ba ba bum!"  
  
"Certain death!"   
  
"Ooooo." Sparrow finished with them, trying not to crack a smile. It was her flair for the absurd, but she'd always loved the scene with the door guards. Especially the 'certain death' lines.   
  
"We're supposed to ask one of them which is the way, right?" Asked Toby. Good, so his sister had told him about her adventure.   
  
"Yes. Your sister did have it right, the last time. I'm pretty sure, anyway…only one way to find out."  
  
Sparrow walked up to the blue guard, Ralph. "All right…would he," she pointed to Alph. "tell me that this door leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?"  
  
Ralph conferred with Jim in whispers, before letting out a tentative "yes". Jeez, talk about shades of the movie. But no matter.  
  
"All right." Said Sparrow slowly. "So the other door leads to the castle, and this door leads to certain death."  
  
"How do you figure?" Toby asked.  
  
"Simple…if you really think about it. If Ralph is telling the truth, that means Alph is the one lying. So if Alph said yes…"  
  
"Then it would mean no, because he's the one lying." Replied Toby. "But what if Alph's telling the truth?"  
  
"Then Ralph is lying, which means if he says Ralph would say yes, then Alph would really say no."  
  
"And either way, the answer's no…" Comprehension dawned on the boy's face. Smart kid, he caught on quick.  
  
"That's right. It's a double negative. Simple logical, deductive reasoning." And her uber-intelligent older brothers could eat their hearts out. The creative one –could- think logically, thank you very much. At least, when she really wanted to. Which she usually didn't. "So, Alphy-boy, if you'd kindly move out of the way…"  
  
Alph moved, and Sparrow and Toby went through.  
  
"So…if Sarah was right, how'd she end up in that ouble- oubli- that big hole?"  
  
"Oubliette. And far as I figure, she said something that set J off. Or was something that shouldn't be said in the Labyrinth. I'm not exactly sure which."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now. She said it was a piece of cake…oh no!"  
  
And down they went. Luckily, the helping hands were still there.   
  
"Well, looky here! We got two of them this time!"  
  
"That's unusual!"  
  
"So, m'dears, is it up or down?"  
  
"Well we definitely –don't- want to go down…" said Toby.  
  
"Down?"  
  
"They chose down!"  
  
"No, he said NOT down, you morons!" Sparrow cried. But it was too late. Sparrow landed on the ground with a thump, followed quickly by Toby.  
  
"I'm sorry Sparrow, really, I didn't mean to!" poor kid, he was afraid she'd yell at him.  
  
"It's all right, Toby. Not your fault. And hey, you'll know better for next time."  
  
Now all she had to do was keep calm, and not start hyperventilating. Yes, Sparrow was claustrophobic. Yes, she was this close to breaking down. But would she? No, not with Toby there. What she had to do was find the door. She started feeling along the bottom of the oubliette, near the wall. It was pitch-black, but as long as she kept one hand on the wall, she was all right.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Toby, trying very hard not to sound as nervous as he was.  
  
"There's a door here, somewhere. At least there should be. Hoggle used it to get your sister out. I'm not waiting for him, in the hope he's coming again this time. And it –should- be around here somewhere. Or something, 'cause he had to get in here –somehow-…ah!"  
  
A ratty, dusty old bit of cloth. Covering what felt like a door. Oh, happy days! Sparrow put the wood up against the wall, hoping it didn't just work for Hoggle. Nope, it was opening…and let there be light!  
  
"Come on, kiddo, let's get –out- of this thing!" And off they went through the tunnels. Past the false alarms, and no sign of he of the glorified mullet hair-do. Maybe he decided not to bother. Maybe he figured, it was good Sparrow was with Toby, to help him. Maybe he was actually learning not to be a pig-headed jerk.  
  
Yeah, and maybe Sparrow would have tea and crumpets with Hades when hell froze over.  
  
"Uh…Sparrow? There's a crystal rolling past us…"  
  
Oh for the love of all things…couldn't he think of –anything- more original?   
  
"What do you want, J?" Sparrow asked of the beggar. Yes, big flourish, throwing of the cape…the Fae needed some new tricks, seriously.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tip your headfirst into the Bog, Sparrow."  
  
Ooo dear, he was pissed. Royally pissed. Ha, ha, I made a witty. Anyway…  
  
"Um…hold on, give me a minute. I'll think of something…ooo! Then Toby would have to go through the Labyrinth alone, and who knows what might happen? Getting her baby brother hurt will not make Sarah a very happy woman."  
  
Now THAT one hit home. Jareth glanced at Toby, who was trying his best to hide behind Sparrow. He was doing valiantly, despite Sparrow's slim size, but he was still visible enough for Jareth to see the poor boy was scared.  
  
Jareth sighed. "Fine. You may continue to help the boy."  
  
Sparrow and Toby both gave audible sighs of relief.   
  
"Thank goodness…one thing though, J, I got to ask. Seriously, is it –always- like this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth queried.  
  
"Just that so far, this has been the exact same way Sarah took, is all."  
  
"Oh, like something different, would you? Shuffle things around a bit, maybe give you a few surprises?" Oh dear, the smirk was back. That sexy smirk…  
  
Sexy man, sexy man, doing the thing a sexy man can…*coughs* Anyway…  
  
Sparrow realized her mistake. When would she ever learn that speaking is not always the best idea?  
  
Especially, after a flash of light, she and Toby were no longer in the tunnels. Disoriented, for a moment Sparrow wasn't exactly sure where they were.  
  
That was when the smell hit them.  
  
J had transported them to the Bog.  
  
"When am I ever going to learn to keep my big mouth shut…?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had originally planned to make Toby and Sparrow's journey in the Labyrinth one chapter, but after noticing that I'm up to seven pages already, I figure its better split in two. Gives me a bit more room to work with. Oh, and as for the riddle? I hope it's cleared it up for some people. I know when I first heard it; my thoughts were "Huh? I don't get it…" but I finally figured it out a while ago. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	6. Cameo alert! And cue the Baywatch music,...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
For shame, it's been so long since I updated! I do have an excuse, I swear. I got a lot of things piled on me for role-playing stuff, and my mind just wasn't up to writing. And my mind keeps trying to hit me up to do a Christmas Labyfic. Which, so far, isn't forthcoming. But I've still got a couple weeks, now don't I? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Oro, The Labyrinth isn't mine, no it isn't. Neither is The Lady Chaos, who requested cameo-ness in this fic, that she did. Andros and Sparrow are mine, that they are. I really need to cut back on my Rurouni Kenshin, that I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Cameo alert! And cue the Baywatch music, we need a lifeguard!  
  
Toby got by with just coughing, but with Sparrow's sensitive stomach, she was a goner.   
  
When she came out of the bushes, still looking a little green around the edges, she took stock of their situation: They were at the Bog. She needed to keep her stomach in line or she'd be sick again. And if memory served, and he didn't shuffle it all around, the Bog was a good deal closer to the center than they had been at before.  
  
"Are you all right?" Toby asked, concerned. Sparrow gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Sure kiddo. I just don't have as strong a stomach as you. Now come on, let's go find the bridge. Sooner we're out of this part, the happier I'll be."  
  
They hadn't arrived as closely to the bridge as Sarah had in her journey, but it didn't take too long to get there. The sight that met them was, by all accounts, unusual.  
  
Sir Didymus was guarding the bridge, which apparently had been reconstructed after Sarah's departure, though Ludo was not present at the moment. The unusual sight was a woman with reddish hair, dangling upside down from a rope tied to one of the trees. She dangled over the bog, looked severely pissed.  
  
"Let me down, will you?" she snapped at Didymus.  
  
"I canst, my lady. By order of the King, I must abide by my pledge!"  
  
"Can I kill him?" the woman asked, though Sparrow wasn't sure whom she was talking to. She decided to answer.  
  
"No, you'd have all sorts of people mad at you. Some fanfic writers do like him."  
  
"But he anooooys me!" the woman whined. Wait, red hair…you don't suppose.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be that cheeky redhead, Destiny, would you?" Sparrow asked.  
  
The woman grinned, quite cheekily. "No, I'm her cheeky sister known as Chaos. Who are you?"  
  
"Sparrow, and this is Toby."  
  
"Why are you up there?" Toby asked.  
  
"Because I ticked off the old Sockman as usual." Said Chaos. "Think you can get me down?"  
  
"Sure," said Sparrow, as they moved to cross the bridge. They did, anyway, until Sir Didymus put himself between them and the bridge. Oh for the love of all things.  
  
"My Lady, I am afraid thee and young Master Toby, may not cross!" Heh. News really did travel fast here. "It is my duty to guard this bridge, and none may cross without my permission!"  
  
Sparrow resisted the urge to sigh, just barely. "Look, you know who he is. He's your friend's brother. Do we really have to go through the whole thing?"  
  
Didymus remained unmoved.   
  
"We wouldn't have this problem if I just killed him." Chaos muttered. She was ignored.  
  
"May we have your permission to cross, then?" Toby asked. Didymus, of course, said yes. And let them by with a courtly bow.  
  
"Mayest I be of assistance to you, Lady Sparrow?"  
  
Sparrow thought over how Didymus had 'helped' before. "No! I mean…you should stay and guard the bridge, good sir." That got him. He doffed his hat.  
  
"As the Lady wishes."  
  
"Great…and don't touch the bridge. At all. You do, and I throw –you- in."  
  
And so, they made it across just fine. Now came the interesting part, of getting Chaos down. Sparrow finally shimmied up the tree, thankful for being light for her size, and praying the tree would hold both their weight. With some interesting acrobatics, Sparrow was finally able to grab Chaos's hand, and pull the woman up. She made quick work of the bonds. Before she knew it, she and Chaos were back on the ground. But she hadn't even climbed down…  
  
"If you could teleport yourself, why didn't you before?" Sparrow asked crossly.  
  
"Because the ropes were bespelled, duh." Chaos said. "Otherwise I –would- have. Anyway, thanks! I really must be off, before His Royal Glitterness notices I'm gone."  
  
And Chaos disappeared.  
  
"This place is really odd." Toby said. Sparrow cracked a smile.  
  
"You ain't just whistling Dixie."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Wrong generation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At least they were out of the Bog. And now, apparently in the Firey Forest. Okay, so the places really did move around. Or something. Sparrow's mind was not up to pondering it.   
  
But back to the point, they were in the Firey Forest. Which meant, ten to one, they'd be seeing a lot of orange and yellow pretty soon. Sparrow would bet money on it.  
  
She was right. She could hear the clicking of sticks just before they jumped out of the trees.  
  
"Hey look, it's a lady!"  
  
"Is it the lady who didn't want to play?"  
  
"No, it's a different lady! And a boy, too! Hey, you two wanna play? It's fun, all you gotta do is take off your head!"  
  
"Let me handle this." Sparrow whispered to Toby. He nodded, seemingly confident in Sparrow's ability. Sparrow wished she had as much faith in herself. She cleared her throat, addressing the creatures.  
  
"Hey, we'd love nothing more to play, really." Sparrow said. "But, ya know, humans heads don't come off. If you took ours off, we wouldn't be able to play no more!"  
  
"Really?" said one of the firey's. Apparently this was the first time anyone had bothered explaining that to them.   
  
"That wouldn't be chilly." Said another. They all nodded.  
  
"Can you at least dance with us, and chilly down?"  
  
Aw man, it was tempting. She was loathe to admit it, but she always got up and danced during the 'Chilly Down' song. Ah well, responsibilities first.  
  
"Can't, gotta get the kid to the castle, ya know? But I swear, I'll come back sometime, and we'll chilly down. In the meantime, any of you know the way to the castle?"  
  
Between them, Sparrow and Toby were able to figure out, that no, they didn't know the way exactly, but pointed out a general direction that they thought might be the right way. Because as they said, and Sparrow and Toby knew, that the Labyrinth was always changing.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Sparrow. I don't think I coulda made it this far otherwise." Toby said, as they walked through the forest. Sparrow felt her heart warm. Aww, how sweet.  
  
"Just doing my best, Toby."  
  
They continued their way, until they noticed the trees were thinning in front of them. Excited at getting out, the two sprinted ahead. Not a smart decision, when Sparrow realized –why- the trees had thinned, and disappeared completely.  
  
The ground dropped off steeply, and they both tumbled down. What they were left with, was a –very- short little plateau, and below them, faaaar below them, rushing rapids and a waterfall not too distantly to their left.  
  
"Note, no more running." Sparrow said, her voice wavery. They had been so close to falling. Sparrow had grabbed onto Toby, digging her heels into the soil. As it was, her feet did end up in empty air, but the friction was enough to keep them from tumbling. Sparrow sat back, catching her breath, while Toby stood close to the edge, looking down. He whistled.  
  
"Long ways."  
  
"No kidding." Sparrow was feeling uneasy. She didn't know why…until she glanced at her shoes. Mud. There was mud at the soles of her shoes. Mud implied the soil wasn't stable. And Toby was standing on the edge…  
  
"Toby, move away from the edge!"  
  
"What?" Toby said, turning back to look at her. Bad mistake. His movement broke the loose soil free, and Sparrow saw one glimpse of terror-stricken blue eyes, before Toby was out of sight.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Sparrow screamed. Without pausing to consider what she was doing, Sparrow tore off her shoes, and nearly ripped her shirt off over her head. Down to her jeans and bra, Sparrow nearly sprinted to the edge, jumping off into a dive.  
  
Now, Sparrow was Californian, as has been stated. More than that, she'd grown up near the Pacific Ocean. For those not from the West Coast, you should know that swimming the Pacific Ocean is no picnic. You have to fight, nearly every moment, to keep yourself above water and not be thrashed about by the waves. The undertow can be fierce, and quick. To sum it up, learning to swim in something like that, makes one a pretty strong swimmer. Or you stay on the sand.  
  
But nothing prepared Sparrow for the frigid waters she dived into. Pulling her along like she was nothing, Sparrow fought against the strong current with all she had. Her mind was totally focused, she had to find Toby. It kept going through her brain like a mantra, keeping her from succumbing to the strong pull of the water.  
  
Finally, a flash of blonde, and the deep blue of the t-shirt Toby had on. Sparrow dived, letting the current carry her along. She shot back up when she neared the boy, grabbing him around the waist.  
  
God, she was tired. She didn't know if she could do it…but she had to. Adrenaline fueling her, she was able to make it the edge, dragging herself and Toby out.   
  
She pounded the boy on the back, making him cough up the water he'd swallowed. He kept coughing, holding on tightly to Sparrow, shivering. When he finally finished coughing, he began to cry softly.   
  
"Sssshh, Toby, it's all right. You're all right."  
  
"He is all right, isn't he?"  
  
"J, you have the most amazing timing." Sparrow spat out.   
  
"My attention was diverted for a moment. The worst possible moment." He really did sound torn up about it.   
  
"Just get the kid to the castle, and get him warm. Last thing we need is him getting pneumonia or hypothermia or something."  
  
And gods, was she exhausted. She hadn't known she –could- be this exhausted. She started shivering as well, her own body's reaction finally catching up with her. She barely noticed when Jareth took Toby from her. She was coherent enough, though, to notice someone picking –her- up, and being cradled in warm, strong arms. She hadn't even noticed Andros was there.  
  
Nor was she inclined to say anything to him. He'd only yell. So she just rested her head on his shoulder, and let her exhaustion win, as she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of all the insane things.  
  
Of all the insane, stupid, hair-brained, heroic, damned wonderful things to do…  
  
Andros sighed at his train of thought. He was seated in a chair, in Sparrow's room, and hadn't moved since she'd been brought here. The thought of it still made Andros shudder. She'd seemed so small, in his arms, shivering even as she lost consciousness. And yet she'd saved the boy without a second thought.   
  
Damn her, that stupid, amazing, wonderful woman.  
  
Was he falling for the little bird? He would have laughed, not too long ago at the thought. That any woman could capture his interest for long, much less capture his heart. He preferred to stay aloof, always flirting, but never serious.  
  
But she never let him get away with flirting. She shrugged it off, ignoring it completely. That wasn't usual for Andros. And it intrigued him. More to the point, Sparrow intrigued him. She was…different. Unique.  
  
He was brought back from his thoughts, when Sparrow awoke, sitting up and stretching. A maid had attired her in dry clothing, modest sleepwear. But Andros still had to look away, when her stretching caused her shirt to ride up enough that her slim waist and stomach were exposed. Though he chastised himself for acting like a hormone driven boy, for such a reaction.  
  
All of his chastising flew out the window, as Sparrow saw him, giving a gentle smile.  
  
"Hi." She said. "If you're planning on yelling at me, please don't."  
  
Andros just sighed. He had been so ready to let her have it, really yell at her for having done such a stupid thing in the first place. But she had saved the boy's life.  
  
"Don't you ever think before you do anything?" He finally said.  
  
"Sometimes. I ever over-think, on lots of occasions. But sometimes one has to go with ones instincts. How's Toby?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Sarah was having fits, though."  
  
"Great. She'll blame Jareth, who in turn will blame me, and I'll be getting beef from both of them about the whole situation. Damn it, why couldn't you have just thrown me back in?"  
  
  
  
"Don't even joke about that." Andros said sharply.  
  
"Jeez Andy, lighten up." Sparrow said. "Well, it does set things back. Again. But as the old saying goes, if at first you don't succeed, try try again."  
  
"Don't give up easily, do you?"  
  
"Well, considering it's either this, or J tosses me into the Bog…well, I see this as the better option. But ask me again in a few days, and I may answer differently."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, dramatic rescues. Not exactly anything new, but always an interesting way of doing things. And I swear, there is J/S action soon. Just had to get the whole running the Labyrinth plot point out of the way. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	7. New dimension of weirdness

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
Well, I may be ushering in an apocalypse by doing this, but yes, the Emmy is back with another chapter after months of inactivity! Wonders will never cease. Though I doubt anyone is left that actually cares about this fic, but oh well. The muse demands I write for this, or it will withhold inspiration for my original stuff. And we can't have that. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing Labyrinth that I own is a t-shirt from Hot Topic with the Blue worm on it. Otherwise, it's all belonging to other peoples. Sparrow and Andros are mine, however, and are available to be borrowed if you ask really nicely.  
  
(chapter breaker, because ff.net is a bloody bastard and I have to reload this thing one more time, someone's going to get hurt)  
  
Chapter 7: A whole new dimension of weirdness  
  
Sparrow and Toby recovered quickly, after their dunking in the river. And Sarah nearly crushed Sparrow by hugging her so hard. However, it wasn't all good. It had made things go back even further between Jareth and Sarah.  
  
It was all just a viscous cycle. Sarah blamed Jareth. Jareth blamed Sparrow. And Sparrow just wanted to hit them both with something large and blunt. But that wouldn't help anything either.  
  
But it'd certainly make –her- feel better.  
  
Because really, if she had to listen to those two end up in an argument over every meal she was going to start eating in her room. Besides, every time they did fight, Jareth would come to her and start kvetching about how it was all her fault. And the cycle began again.  
  
She had to do something. Much more, and she was going to do what people had expected of her for years, and finally go crazy.  
  
Okay, so she had one idea. It was an insane idea. Really off the wall. But at the same time, very intriguing. Now, if only she could pull it off.  
  
Which was why she headed for the library, where she learned Andros was.  
  
It was time to turn on the charm. Such as it was.  
  
Yes, there he was, seated in an armchair with a book. Being somewhat near-sighted, she couldn't see the title from the doorway. But no matter, what Andros was reading was not the issue here.  
  
She walked over to his chair, and perched on the arm of it. When he looked up at her, she gave him her most winning smile.  
  
"Hi, Andy," she said. She paused, when she noticed the title of the book on the top margin of the page. "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus? Gee Andykins, I didn't think you needed help in the relationship department."  
  
With a guilty look and...was he blushing? Andy put the book down on a small table next to the chair. "Yeah, well...anyway, it doesn't matter. What do you want?"  
  
Sparrow gave a shocked look. "Now why do I have to want something? Why can't I just be seeking the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"Because you hate me," Andy replied, his voice bitter. That knocked Sparrow for a loop. She blinked.  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Well you don't like me much."  
  
Oh, that was it. "Andy, I'm sorry your ego is so bruised by my not responding to your shameless flirting, but I'm just not the kind of girl to fall for something like that."  
  
"This isn't about my ego!" Andy said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Then what is it about?" Sparrow asked.  
  
Andy just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now really, what is it you want?"  
  
Sparrow would have liked to ask again, but it was obvious Andy didn't want to talk about it. "Well the thing is, I have this idea. And I need your help to pull it off."  
  
"Oh?" said Andy, beginning to sound intrigued. "Just what does this plan entail?"  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Andy!"  
  
"Always, my dear."  
  
(chapter breaker)  
  
It had taken some doing, but Andy and Sparrow had figured out a way to hook up a tv and dvd player in Sparrow's room. That was part one of the plan. Part two was inviting Sarah for a night of "movies and junk food and all that girly sleepover stuff". Not that Sparrow had been to a lot of sleepovers. She never saw the use of sleeping on the floor in a strange house staying up all night because putting a bunch of girls together automatically made them very giggly. That, and her first and only sleepover had happened during what was called the "Northridge Earthquake". Adding that to all of the above, made for souring slumber parties to Sparrow.  
  
But that was beside the point. Though at this point, Sparrow wasn't even sure what the point was anymore.  
  
"How'd you get a tv in here?" Sarah asked, as they settled down on the floor with pillows and junk food.  
  
"Oh, getting it in here was the easy part. Getting it to work...I'm still not sure how Andy did it, but it works, so we would do best not to question it."  
  
Now came the interesting part. Taking the DVD she had gotten out of its case, making sure Sarah didn't see the cover, she put it in and went through the far too complicated motions the DVD people think up to start the movie.  
  
From the first moment Jareth a.k.a. David Bowie started singing, and the owl flew across the screen, Sparrow knew she had Sarah hooked. It was definitely an out there idea, letting her watch "Labyrinth", but she had a feeling it would pay off.  
  
Sarah gasped when she saw her younger self reciting from that little red book. She looked over at Sparrow.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Short answer, alternate universe. Longer answer, I really have no idea how to explain. Just watch the movie."  
  
And Sarah did. And Sparrow watched Sarah. Watched for her reactions during the film. From cringing at her whining to her stepmother and how she had treated her brother. To full out shuddering when she said the words. Smiling when she saw her old friend Hoggle. Indignant with the blue worm. Cringing again when she said 'piece of cake'.  
  
It was fascinating, from Sparrow's perspective, to see how the 'heroine' of the story saw herself, seeing her own adventure from a more detached point of view as the camera and subsequently an audience.  
  
One of the most interesting aspects, was seeing her reaction to parts she hadn't known before, what with Jareth singing to Toby to keep him from crying, and Jareth's threatening Hoggle to make him "prince of the land of stench." Sarah let out a startled "So that's why he didn't want me to kiss him!" the first actually words she had said since the opening credits.  
  
The scenes Sparrow really wanted Sarah to see, however, where the ones coming up. She watched especially close, during the ballroom scene. And was encouraged to see Sarah sigh, and look upon the scene almost wistfully.  
  
Eeeexcelent.  
  
It took a lot of Sparrow's will power, not to get antsy while waiting for the last two scenes of the movie with Jareth in them. The "Within You" song in the Escher room, and the famous (or infamous, depending on your point of view) final scene.  
  
Yes, Sarah's eyes widened a bit, during the short song. Obviously, she had not heard the words the first time, being too busy chasing after Toby. And there was no missing the anguish on the Goblin King's face as he sang.  
  
Seemed dear Sarah was finally starting to understand.  
  
Now the climactic music was building...there was Jareth, looking frail and ghostly all in white and feathers. How would Sarah react, given a chance to really be able to hear those so talked-about and dissected words among Labyfans?  
  
"Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave, Sarah."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened even further, and her mouth dropped open as she gasped loudly.  
  
Bingo! We have a winner! Ladies and gentlemen, she has seen the light! Can I get an Amen and Hallelujah?  
  
They finished watching the movie, but at this point it was rather redundant. Still, Sparrow waited until the reprise of "Underground" finished, before ejecting the DVD and turning off the tv. She sat back down next to Sarah, and waited.  
  
"Well?" she prompted.  
  
"Jareth is in love with me!"  
  
Sparrow really couldn't help it. She fell back, with her head thankfully hitting a pillow and not the floor. She let out a giggle.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked her, sounding peeved.  
  
"It's taken you –this- long to realize that?" Sparrow replied. "Good god, woman! You –never- figured that out?"  
  
"Well...no," Sarah admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I may have thought about it fleetingly, but I never really thought it could be true. Just daydreams of a hormonal teenager."  
  
"Sooo, you're saying you have feelings for Jareth as well?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You didn't not say it either."  
  
"...Does what you just said even make sense?"  
  
"Not really," Sparrow admitted. "Not to mention it isn't grammatically correct. But that's beside the point."  
  
"And what –is- the point?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Jareth loves you. And now you know it. And much as you're trying to convince yourself, I know you love him too."  
  
"And what makes you so certain?" said Sarah huffily.  
  
"Because I'm psychic, natch," Sparrow replied. "But seriously, its because I have eyes. You two are in love, and for the sake of all our sanities, I wish you two would just admit it already and start with the smoochies!"  
  
"You have issues, you know that?"  
  
"So I'm told. On a regular basis."  
  
(chapter breaker)  
  
"So we continued arguing for a while about it, until she got tired of my prodding her about it and changed the subject. And wouldn't let me bring it up again."  
  
Sparrow and Andy were walking in the gardens, Sparrow recounting the details of what happened with Sarah.  
  
"It sounds like you made some progress, at any rate," Andy said encouragingly. Though he had only half-listened to the conversation, as while they had been walking he had very casually taken Sparrow's hand. He had watched for her reaction, but she just twined her fingers in his and went on recounting her story, as if the two of them walking and holds hands was no big deal.  
  
He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Ha, progress, yeah," Sparrow griped. "Now instead of arguing, there'll be awkwardness because Sarah won't know what to say, and J will sense the awkwardness and then he won't know what to say, and it all ends with me dangling upside down over the Bog."  
  
"You're quite the pessimist today."  
  
"I am –not- being a pessimist," Sparrow told him. "I'm being a realist."  
  
"What's the difference?" He asked.  
  
"A pessimist thinks everything will go wrong. A realist knows it will."  
  
"That's cheerful."  
  
"Innit though?" Sparrow sighed. "Andy, I don't know what to do. This is all way too much pressure on me and I don't work well under pressure!"  
  
Andros made her stop, taking his hand from hers and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sparrow, calm down, before you have a stroke. You'll figure something out." He chuckled. "I mean, if nothing else we can just lock them in a room together until they finally break down and admit they're in love with each other. With no escape routes, it'd only be a matter of time."  
  
Looking at her, Andros saw the exact moment when it all clicked. Sparrow's face lit up, and she gave him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. "That's it...oh my gosh, that's it!"  
  
And Sparrow jumped into his arms, and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Andy, you're a genius! I love you!"  
  
Before he could even begin to form a response to something like that, Sparrow was already sprinting towards the castle, leaving a very confused...and happy...Fae in her wake.  
  
Not for long, though. Noticing his absence, she ran back and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to her original destination.  
  
"Sparrow...Sparrow! What are we doing?"  
  
"We're going to put your amazingly genius plan into motion, of course!" Sparrow said. "It's brilliant, you know. Simple and to the point. Just like Marcus Aurelius said, Simplicity!"  
  
Ignoring her babbling, Andros asked "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"It'll work!"  
  
"Yes, but what if it –doesn't- work?" Andros re-iterated.  
  
"Oh, simple," Sparrow replied. "I'll just blame it all on you..."  
  
"Well, as long as you have a plan," said Andros dryly.  
  
"Always, sweetheart."  
  
(chapter breaker. I hate ff.net and your bloody quickedit too!)  
  
Will the plan work? Will Sarah and Jareth admit their love for one another? What did Sparrow mean by "I love you", and kissing Andros? Does anybody care? Probably not. But you never know. And I swear, I won't take another however many months it was to write another chapter. Or at least I'll do my very best. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember...  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	8. Of strange obsessions and young card sha...

Be Careful what you Wish For  
  
You know, I may not have _many_ fans, but those I do are very...adamant about it. Brilliant story? Thank you, sych77, but I wouldn't go nearly that far. Oh, and as always, love to my self-proclaimed number one #1 fan, Britt!  
  
And I'm still not sure whether its very flattering, or very odd, that people like my original characters better than the main characters that its really supposed to be about, even if it is in a roundabout fashion. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine. 'Nuff said. The only things I own are Sparrow and Andros, and you may use them in a story if you ask me really nicely. Bribes are always good too.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter 8: Of strange obsessions and young card sharks  
  
Sparrow was having a very pleasant dream, involving Orlando Bloom and chocolate syrup and for some odd reason a pony doing the cha-cha, when she was most rudely awakened. Well, maybe not most rudely, but Sparrow wasn't a morning person so any attempt of waking her before she wanted to be conscious was considered rude.  
  
Opening her eyes, her bleary vision took a few moments to focus enough to see Sarah's face hovering above her.  
  
"Wha du eh huh?" Sparrow said intelligently.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Sarah said, settling herself down on the bed next to Sparrow.  
  
"Lovely, but did you have to wake me up at the crack of dawn to do it?" Sparrow asked crossly, turning on her side to be able to look at Sarah.  
  
"It's half-past nine."  
  
"For me, that's the crack of dawn. Now, what aspect of your and Jareth's feelings for each other do you want to discuss now?"  
  
Sarah blinked. "Why do you think is about me and Jareth?"  
  
Sparrow yawned. "Because its _always _about you and Jareth. Well, nearly always. Sometimes it's about Jareth and a Mary Sue. And there's even been the occasional one about Jareth and Toby. Which while I am an admitted slash shipper, I find that whole concept very squicky and more than once have wondered what kind of crack those writers are on. But that's just my opinion."  
  
Sarah just stared at her. "I don't think I understood a single word of what you just said."  
  
"No, I don't suppose you would. And it really doesn't matter. So what is it you wanted to discuss?"  
  
Fidgeting a little before she said anything, Sarah finally blurted out her question: "Sparrow, have you ever had feelings for anyone?"  
  
Sparrow laughed. "Sarah, dear, I'm highly flattered, but you're not really my type."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "That is not what I meant, and you know it. Have you ever, you know, had at least a crush on anyone?"  
  
"Sure," Sparrow answered easily. "I can remember having my first crush when I was only about four or five."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sparrow nodded. "Yeah. I had this big thing for Captain Hook when I was younger. I've never been sure quite why, because the video I had was of the stage version, and as anyone who has seen that knows, that Captain Hook had some interesting issues."  
  
Sarah, for her part, didn't know whether to laugh or what. So she decided to just continue with her questioning. "Did you ever grow out of that crush?"  
  
"No, actually," Sparrow replied. "It just became an over-all obsession with pirates in general. Personally, I blame the likes of Johnny Depp and Jason Isaacs. But we're not really talking about me, are we?"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Sarah scoffed. "I just was curious, is all. Especially with how you and Andros are always around each other."  
  
"Sure, Sarah," Sparrow rolled her eyes, before turning serious. "It's all right to love him, you know. I know a whole community of girls who would give anything to be in your position."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Including you?"  
  
Sparrow shook her head. "Nah. J's a handsome devil, even with the make-up and tights. But I don't really go for blondes, except for a few exceptions. I prefer dark-haired men. And don't you say a _word_, Sarah Williams."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Sarah said, smirking. Sparrow hit her with a pillow.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sparrow and Andros sat at the table in the castle library; the only sound the scratch of the old-fashioned quill pens on parchment paper.  
  
It was part of the plan, to write notes that were supposed to be from Sarah and Jareth to each other, requesting the other's presence at a certain part of the castle. Sparrow had asked him to write the note supposedly from Jareth, so it would be in a masculine handwriting.  
  
Having finished his note, he leaned back in the chair, looking at Sparrow. The young woman was bent over the parchment, writing carefully and neatly.  
  
She hadn't brought up what had happened to them in the garden. He wanted to know why, but he didn't ask. For all he knew she was embarrassed, she had said so herself she had no experience with men. It was logical she would shy away after such a strong showing of affection for him.  
  
Well, either that or she hadn't meant it the way he thought she had originally, and didn't realize it would mean anything more to Andros.  
  
Moon and stars! All this love business was highly over-rated. Not to mention confusing. He had never had to bother about these things before, and now he didn't know how to deal with them.  
  
So for now, he shoved it all to a corner of his mind, and concentrated on the task at hand. They would go through with the plan, Jareth and Sarah would live happily ever after, and then he could see just how the little bird really felt about it. If there was anything Andros knew how to do, it was charm a woman.  
  
"There, done," Sparrow announced, folding the piece of parchment.  
  
"Now what?" Andros asked her.  
  
"Now, we get a couple of goblins to deliver the message. Then we set things up in the room. And _then_, we wait for things to be set in motion. Before you know it, we'll be dancing at their wedding."  
  
"I hope you're right, Sparrow."  
  
"So am I, Andy. So am I."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"I see your three chips ahoy, and raise you two Oreos!"  
  
Toby and Sparrow were seated Indian-style on top of a large table in the kitchen of the castle, with different kids of cookies scattered around them and cards in their hands. It had surprised them both, to know the Goblin King had such a liking for Aboveground cookies, but they didn't complain. And as they couldn't find any chips to use for their game of poker, they improvised.  
  
"I call," Toby said. "What have you got?"  
  
"Flush, in diamonds!" Sparrow crowed triumphantly, laying down her cards. "Beat that, kiddo."  
  
"All right," said Toby, laying down a full house. Sparrow gasped.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sarah asked. The two jumped, not having noticed her joining their company.  
  
"Well, at the moment, I'm losing at poker to an eight year old card shark," Sparrow said crossly.  
  
Toby just grinned unrepentantly.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Sparrow. Sarah handed her a familiar note, though Sparrow pretended she hadn't seen it before.  
  
"'Sarah'," Sparrow read aloud. "'There is something we need to discuss, in private. I will be in the room three doors down from my study, at six o'clock this evening. I will be very pleased if you would join me.' And it's signed Jareth. So what?"  
  
"So what? That's all you have to say, is so what?" Sarah cried, incredulous.  
  
"I think you should go," Toby piped in.  
  
That made Sarah pause. She turned to her brother. "You do?" Toby nodded. Sarah turned to Sparrow.  
  
"Go, Sarah," Sparrow said. "You two have to work out your issues eventually, right? So go. It's five now, so go back to your room and make yourself all pretty, and go meet J. Now, not another word out of you. Go."  
  
Surprisingly, Sarah complied. As soon as she was out of the room, Sparrow and Toby grinned at each other.  
  
"Well acted, Toby," Sparrow said. It had taken Sparrow a while to explain to the boy about how his sister and the Goblin King felt about each other; Toby was a bright boy and had understood it in the end. "Hey Toby, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Toby replied, nibbling on one of his 'winnings'.  
  
"Why did you wish your sister away? I don't think you ever mentioned it."  
  
Toby shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "I found the book when I was looking through Sarah's old things. I didn't think the words would really work."  
  
Sparrow smiled. "Nobody ever does, kiddo."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jareth's brow furrowed, looking at the note he had been given.  
  
"Jareth," it said. "We need to talk. I'll be in the empty room three doors down from your study, where I know we will not be disturbed. Meet me there at six o' clock tonight. Please don't be late."  
  
And it was signed by Sarah. He had to wonder, just what she wanted to speak to him about. Well, all right, he had some idea. But allowing himself to hope such a thing would be folly.  
  
He came to the room, which Sarah had specified. It was true, they would not be interrupted here, it was just an empty room with no purpose, that no one ever went into. She had chosen well.  
  
Entering, the Goblin King was shocked upon what he saw. The barren space had been transformed, with candles everywhere softly lighting the room. And there was a table set with all finery and what he took for food kept warm up silver chafing dishes.  
  
Jareth smirked, adjusting his jacket, before sitting down. He had dressed especially nice, in a silver-gray silk shirt and black jacket edged in silver. He had even 'ditched' the tights for the evening, at Andros's urging, for a pair of black leather trousers. He looked every inch the handsome king, and he knew it.  
  
He thought about pouring himself a glass from the wine chilling in a bucket of ice, but decided to wait for Sarah. He had arrived a few minutes early, so he had gotten there ahead of her.  
  
Finally, the doorknob turned. He heard Sarah gasp, and he looked towards her.  
  
What with the vision presented to him, Jareth was glad he had decided against pouring himself some wine. For certainly, he would've dropped the glass in his surprise.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sarah had spent a good ten minutes trying to choose what to wear, before she finally went back to the kitchen and practically dragged Sparrow back to help her.  
  
She was nervous. More than nervous. Just what did Jareth want to talk to her about?  
  
Well, all right, she had an inkling. But she wasn't sure she was ready for it. Yes, she had fantasized about this happening when she was younger. She would admit that. But she was an adult now. Fairy tale endings didn't happen for adults.  
  
Still though...  
  
Finally, with Sparrow's help, she was ready. Her dress was simple, but beautiful, made of a pale blue-gray silk, cut off the shoulder and narrowing down to her waist, before flaring out in a long skirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of silver slipper-shoes that shimmered when they caught the light. As for accessories, Sarah wore a necklace of a single glittering teardrop diamond, and a matching pair of earrings. Sparrow had fashioned her hair into a low bun secured by a diamond clip, a few tendrils of hair left loose to frame her face.  
  
Glancing at their reflections in the mirror, Sparrow smiled. "You look like a Princess. Or should I say Queen?"  
  
Sarah would have given a retort to that, but her mind was too busy wondering about what was going to happen.  
  
Not wanting to walk there alone, Sparrow accompanied Sarah to the door of the room. She gave Sarah's hand a reassuring pat, before stepping back.  
  
"Don't worry, Cinderella, you'll be just fine. And there's no midnight curfew to worry about for this story."  
  
Sarah did smile at that. "Would that make you my fairy Godmother?"  
  
Sparrow snorted. "Sure, why not? Now go on, your Prince Charming is waiting for you. Though I suppose I should say King Charming. And he's not really all that char...oh, forget it. Just leave me with my babbling and go on."  
  
Gathering up her courage, Sarah turned the knob. She gasped upon entering, as who could blame her upon seeing what she did. From the candles, to the white rose petals scattered on the floor, to the table set for a romantic meal for two.  
  
Her eyes finally met those of the Goblin King's, and Sarah knew she must be blushing.  
  
She knew one thing for certain. No matter what else happened, this would no doubt prove to be an interesting evening.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Unbeknownst to the Goblin King and his lady fair, Sparrow had not left once Sarah closed the door. Instead, Andros, who held a large key in his hand, joined her. Made of silver, not iron, of course. Because we all know iron and Fae do not mix.  
  
Very quietly, he turned the key in the lock of the door, and waited until he heard a soft click before taking the key out again and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" He asked his companion.  
  
"We wait," she answered, and settled back on a large cushiony pillow Andros had magicked for her to put against the hard stone wall, and he did the same. He conjured a crystal, before pausing.  
  
"I have an idea..." he said, before tossing the crystal on the floor. In its place, was a fair-sized television, showing the images of Sarah and Jareth in the room behind them.  
  
Sparrow laughed softly. "Andy, you're a genius. Comfy seats, television...all we need now is popcorn."  
  
And before she knew it, there was a large bowl of popcorn in her lap. Andy took a handful, winking at her.  
  
"It's all about the details," he said. Then he sighed. "I hope this works."  
  
"It has to," Sparrow replied. "Or it'll be both our heads."  
  
"There you go, with that optimistic attitude. You really know how to make a guy feel better, Sparrow."  
  
Sparrow grinned. "I do my best."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yes, things are finally heading towards a resolution. There won't be that many chapters left, though I'm not sure the exact number I have to go. It tends to change, as the muse makes me add a scene here, or take out another here. But at any rate, I can see the ending in sight. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember...  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	9. Sparrow loses it or Jareth and Sarah get...

Be Careful What you Wish For

Yes, I know. No one can believe I'm actually updating this story. That is, if there's anyone still out there. What can I say? I'm not going to make excuses. I just had more important writing to do than fan fiction. But I always knew I'd finish this up at some point.

Why I chose to do it when I'm buzzed on cold medicine is anyone's guess. No, I don't know why the majority of my fanfic writing is done when I'm on some substance or another. Frankly, I don't want to ponder it too deeply.

Disclaimer: The only things Labyrinth I own are the DVD, the poster, and the Blue Worm t-shirt. Sparrow and Andros are mine, however. If you ask really nicely I might share them.

Oh, and I don't know if anyone on AIM actually has the screen name SparrowJack. If you do, I apologize. SadisticLilFairy -is- my screenname, however. Feel free to IM me but don't be surprised if I'm busy writing.

(breaker. I hate Quickedit2 as much as its predecessor)

Chapter 9: Sparrow loses it, or; Jareth and Sarah get hit by the clue bus

Sparrow and Andros watched the pair on the television, passing the bowl of popcorn back and forth. Surprisingly, Jareth and Sarah were getting along pretty well throughout the meal, keeping the conversation away from dangerous subjects.

At least until dessert.

It had been Andros who was charged with selecting the meal. Both for the fact Sparrow's hands had been full with the other details, and that she had no idea what to serve. Her knowledge of 'fancy cooking' was minimal, having grown up in more a pot roast and hamburgers kind of family. She couldn't pronounce half of the dishes of the meal, much less tell you what they were.

But back to the point. Dessert. Sparrow had suggested something chocolate, and Andros had taken her advice. She figured he would go with a fancy chocolate souffle or something.

She had not expected chocolate-dipped peach slices.

"I knew it!" Sarah cried, jumping to her feet. "Here I was, thinking you had changed. Then you pull something like -this-. Taunting me!"

"Sarah, I haven't the vaguest idea what you're talking about," Jareth replied. "After all you are the one who asked to meet me."

That stopped Sarah cold. "What are you talking about? I got a note saying -you- wanted to see -me-."

"That's preposterous."

This resulted in an argument, both insisting the other was behind all of it. Sparrow sat, shaking her head and sighing. She finally got to her feet.

"Give me the key, Andy," she told Andros. He blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me the key."

Reluctantly, Andros did as she asked. "They're going to kill you, you know."

"I know," Sparrow admitted. "But it's a far, far better thing I do today than I have ever done before...or however that quote goes. I never could make any heads or tails of Dickens besides A Christmas Carol."

Sparrow unlocked the door, Jareth and Sarah not even noticing. She waited for them to acknowledge her. When they didn't, she got impatient. Pursing her lips she let out an ear-splitting whistle that got their attention quite nicely.

"There we go, that's better," she said over-sweetly. "Now that I've got your undivided attention I have a few things to say."

"Stay out of this, Sparrow," The Goblin King snapped. "This is not your concern."

"Au contraire, it's very much my concern. Since it's the reason I'm here in the first place."

"What?" asked Sarah, confused.

"Buh buh buh! No more interrupting," Sparrow said, wagging a finger. "We shall get into the details later. The main point right now, is that -I- was the one who planned all this."

"What?" cried Jareth, echoing Sarah. Sparrow sighed.

"What did I say about interrupting? Honestly. Now, to my point. You're both idiots."

"You are coming dangerously close to being thrown in an oubliette, Sparrow Whistler..."

Sparrow waved the threat off. "Promises, promises. And it's true, you are. Look at you two! Fighting like this. I'm no psychiatrist but even I can figure out that you're masking your real emotions with all this because you're both too damn stubborn and scared to own up."

"Is there a point to this?" Sarah intoned.

"Yes, there is," replied Sparrow. "There is a whole -community- of people who are enamored with your story. They see the two of you as...well, not everyone can agree on that. But the majority see a beautiful, tragic love story that they all want to make right by giving you a happily ever after. And just for the record, I'm one of them. Or at least I was up until this all started. Because if you two can't get your heads out of your collectives arses long enough to realize you're in love with each other than you don't deserve your fandom -or- fans. There, I've said it. I've done what I was supposed to. What you do now is your own business, I wash my hands of the entire thing."

And Sparrow tossed Jareth the key, turning on her heel and walking out the door. Andros was waiting for her, making the television and other things disappear just as she exited.

"Well said," he told her. Sparrow smiled.

"Thanks, Andy. Come on, let's go find Toby and continue the poker game. Those two need their privacy, whatever they're going to do."

Jareth and Sarah meanwhile, stood in the room, somewhat in shock over Sparrow's outburst.

"Jareth?" Sarah finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Is she right?"

Jareth smiled. A genuine one, not his usual smirk. "I do believe she is, my dear."

The smile Sarah gave him back was dazzling. "Good. I'm glad."

"As am I," replied Jareth, moving towards the door. He turned the key, locking it. "Now, I believe you and I have a few things to...discuss..."

The author has decided to leave this scene where it is. So you can make up your own minds on what happened next. Depending on how dirty your own mind is, of course.

(breaker breaker 1-9. This is Destiny, what's your twenty, good buddy?)

_A few months later_

Sparrow watched as the reception went on, various people (and she used that term loosely for some of them) milling about and toasting the Goblin King and his new Queen.

The wedding had been a lavish affair. One could hardly have expected anything else. It was all a bit much in Sparrow's opinion, but then it wasn't her wedding.

She herself was in an out of the way corner of ballroom, standing near one of the open terraces. She preferred being an observer than a participant in parties, and was enjoying the sea of dazzling colors and sparkling finery.

"I was wondering where you were."

Sparrow glanced over at Andros, looking very handsome in his own 'fancy duds'. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him in quite a while, both of them busy helping plan the wedding and all its numerous details.

"I'm not a party person," Sparrow admitted.

"Ah. Sparrow, can I speak to you privately?"

A bit confused, Sparrow nodded anyway. Andros motioned to the terrace, and they walked out onto it. He closed the doors behind them.

"There, that's better."

Now she was definitely confused. "Andy, what's going on?"

"You and I have a very long overdue issue to settle," replied Andros. "What with the wedding and the plans and everything, we've barely had two moment together of privacy. Now, however, we have the time. And I'm tired of waiting."

"Oookay..." said Sparrow, wondering if Andy had gotten into the punch. She was almost certain she had seen it being spiked by a fellow she was pretty sure was Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck.

Taking this as encouragement, Andros launched in immediately with no preamble. "You told me you loved me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Andy," said Sparrow reasonably. "I think I would remember something like that."

"Yet you don't, or you're not telling the truth," said Andros. "Back when I joked about locking Jareth and Sarah in a room together, remember? You got excited, and then you kissed me and told me you loved me."

Sparrow was telling the truth. She had been so jazzed about finally having a plan she hadn't been quite all together. She had no memory of such a thing...at least until she thought about it. She blushed deeply.

"Oh...my..." she said. "I...oh my. I...well...that is to say..."

Andros couldn't help it, he grinned. Sparrow was absolutely adorable looking completely flustered. He took a step forward, and she took one back. This continued until Sparrow was literally backed into a corner.

"Now Andy, let's not do anything hasty," she said, putting a hand on his chest. She blushed again when he took the hand and kissed it. "I think you've been having a wee bit too much to drink, and you don't know what you're doing."

"Is it so hard for you to believe I want nothing more than to kiss you senseless, sweetheart?" Andros asked. Sparrow let out a noise that sounded remarkably like 'eep'.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she told him. "Because I am at most a glorified secondary character. And I'm pretty sure the comic relief with the way I babble on and use pop culture references. Comic relief hardly ever gets the guy or girl, it's just not the done thing. Besides which..."

"Sparrow?" Andros interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Now be quiet so I can kiss you."

Sparrow was about to retort that she did not like being told to be quiet, but she was suddenly being kissed and her thoughts flew out the window.

Jareth and Sarah did live happily ever after, of course. Well, apart from their occasional arguments, since they still -were- them, after all.

As for Sparrow and Andros...well. A cheeky redhead named Destiny tells me they're doing just fine.

(break'er or his neck, whoever came up with Quickedit)

Rebecca rubbed her eyes, blinking as she looked at the blank page in her WordPerfect. The muse was not being happy today in regards to her original work. At least she had finally finished her novel, now she was working on one of the other stories in her series.

This was getting nowhere fast. She closed the program, opening her internet connection and surfing over to She logged onto her screen name. It had once been Emmy-chan and was now Emerald The Lady Destiny, her own online persona. Not many people knew her name wasn't in fact Emmy. Though she did answer to it more than her real name, it seemed. But that was simply for the fact the majority of her friends were online.

Speaking of, a window popped up before her with an instant message. It was from Sparrow, which surprised her. She hadn't heard from her fellow author in quite a while.

SparrowJack: Hey Emmy!

SadisticLilFairy: Hiyo, Sparrow. Long time no 'see'. What've you been up to?

SparrowJack: Like you don't know, Destiny.

SadisticLilFairy: You've lost me, hon. There something you think my alter-ego did?

SparrowJack: Settle in, Emmy. I have got quite a story to tell you...

And Sparrow did have quite a story to tell her friend. One which confused Rebecca/Emmy quite a bit, and made her wonder about her friend's state of well-being. But in the end she took it for what it was.

A pretty good plot for a fanfic.

(breaker)

And thus endeth the story. And more than that, it marks the end of my career as a fanfic writer. I would have preferred to go out with a bang, but going out with a soft whisper isn't so bad.

And I will always have my humor stuff. I know I'm not tapped yet for random insanity, so you may see my name yet again. Just not for anything long like this story here. My priorities have changed since I started writing, and I've gone on to different things. This has been an important part of my life and an important step in my so-called writing career. But its time to move on.

Thanks to everyone over the years who actually thought what I wrote was 'good'. I appreciate every one of your comments. Even you folks who insist on throwing things at me.

Bless you all, and let's say it together: Hope you enjoyed this story, and remember...

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan a.k.a. Rebecca


End file.
